The First Day
}} |next= Jacob's Babysitting Adventure }} The First Day is the first episode of the third season . Plot Schooltime had been drawing nearer and nearer for the Kids of Sodor. It would be Jacob, Kira, Sierra, Cassie, and Rylie's first year of high school and their first year at Wellsworth High School and they were excited and ready to make new friends. On the first day, the Kids got up bright and early because James was to be the "school train" that day and Jacob and Sierra were driving. "Good morning, everyone!" Jacob said. "Good morning, Jacob," Murdoch yawned. "What are you doing up so early?" Harvey asked. "It's the first day of school and me and Sierra are driving the school train," Jacob replied. "That's nice," said Madison. "Come on, guys," said Sierra, "We don't want to be late." So they all put on their school clothes and got their backpacks and left. Jacob and Sierra headed for Tidmouth Sheds and the others to Knapford Station. When Jacob and Sierra got to Tidmouth, James was already wide awake. "You ready James?" Asked Jacob "You bet," James replied. Thomas was to shunt the coaches for the school train, but he was still fast asleep. "THOMAS!!!!" Sierra yelled, waking up everyone. "What's going on?" Percy yawned. "Yeah, what's with all the yelling?" Asked Henry. "Nothing, go back to sleep everyone, except you, Thomas," Sierra replied. "What do you need?" Thomas asked. "For you to shunt the coaches for the school train," Jacob replied. "Alright," Thomas said and left. "Come on, James, we've got to get to Knapford to collect some of the kids, and our coaches," said Jacob. "Let's do it!" James replied excitedly. Then they left, when they arrived at Knapford Station, their coaches and most of the children were already there. Then the children got in the coaches and they left for Wellsworth Station where they would pick up the rest of the children before going to the school. When they arrived at Wellsworth Station, the children got in the coaches and they went to the school. When they got there, everyone got off the train, even Jacob and Sierra, leaving James all alone. "Don't worry James, we'll only be gone for a couple hours," Jacob told him and left. When Jacob, Sierra, Rylie, Kira, and Cassie got inside, they went straight to try to find their lockers. Rylie and Jacob's were right next to each other and Sierra's was directly across the hallway. Then, they tried to find their first period class. They couldn't find it! Then they saw a boy. "Um...excuse me," Jacob said to him. "Yes?" The boy replied."Can you please help us find Mrs. Judy's room?" Jacob asked. "Sure, I'm actually heading there myself," said the boy, "My name's Trent by the way." "I'm Jacob," Jacob replied, "And this is my cousin Rylie and my best friend, Sierra. We're new here." "It's very nice to meet you," said Trent, "it's always nice to make new friends." When they got to Mrs. Judy's classroom, they were surprised to see that Kira and Cassie were already there. "How are you already here?" Jacob asked."Because I know my way around the school and Cassie followed me," Kira replied. "Oh," Jacob said. Then, the bell rang. "Everyone, please take your seats," said Mrs. Judy, "Let me take roll, then I will introduce myself. Okay first on the list... Kira Bellis." "Here," said Kira. "Megan Burns..." "Here," said a girl with long, dark brown hair and glasses who sat in the front of the room. "Jacob Cranmer..." "Here." "Rylie Cranmer..." "Here" "Cassandra DeBor..." "Here, and can you please call me Cassie?" Cassie replied. "Sure. Next on my roster is Brianna O'Donnell..." "Here," said a girl with long, dark hair who sat by Trent. "Katelyn O'Donnell..." "Here," said a girl with strawberry blonde hair and sat on the other side of Trent, "And can you please call me Katie?" "Sure. Trent O'Donnell..." "Here." "Paige Richards..." Jacob, Sierra, Kira, Cassie, and Rylie were shocked when they heard her name. "Here," she said from the back of the room. When Jacob and Sierra looked to the back of the room, they were surprised to see not only Paige, but Mallory, too! "Mallory James..." "Here." After that, Jacob and Sierra both zoned out the teacher and their peers thinking about how and why Paige and Mallory had been released from prison. After all, it hadn't been that long since their arrest for theft. "Sierra Nagy..." Mrs. Judy called. But Sierra hadn't heard the teacher, she was too busy thinking about Mallory and Paige. "Sierra Nagy..." Mrs. Judy called again. Still no answer. "Sierra," Kira whispered. "Sierra Nagy? Is she here?" Mrs. Judy asked her class. "Oh, yes I'm here, sorry," "That's quite alright." Then Sierra began to think some more and by the time she had finished thinking, Mrs. Judy had finished taking roll. "Alright, now to introduce myself. I am Mrs. Judy and I have been teaching for 20 years now, but this is only my third year of teaching Honors English 9." Then, the bell rang, which meant that class was over. "Goodbye everyone, see you tomorrow!" Mrs. Judy said as the children walked out of her classroom. Jacob and Sierra waited for Trent outside of the classroom. When Trent walked out the door, he was followed by Katie and Brianna. "Jacob, Sierra, I'd like you to meet my sisters, Katie and Brianna," he said. "Hello. It's very nice to meet you both," Jacob said to them. "It's nice to meet you too," Katie replied. Then, Trent, Katie, and Brianna led Jacob, Sierra, and Rylie to the choir room for choir. Characters * * * * * * * * * * * * Trent * * * Brianna * * * * * * * * Locations * ** ** * Tidmouth Sheds * Wellsworth ** Wellsworth High School Trivia * This episode marks the first times of several things. ** The first time the Kids are depicted at school. ** The first time Jacob and Sierra show that they have a passion for both singing and acting. Category:Episodes Introducing A New Character Category:Episodes about Jacob Category:Jacobacranmer's Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Stories From Sodor Category:Episodes